generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Quarry
Quarry is a villainous E.V.O. 1.12, "Rabble". He was imprisoned in Providence but escaped by Breach. Soon afterward, he was captured by Rex and taken to Van Kleiss by Breach 2.14, "Hard Target". He later returns to Hong Kong (now wearing a special armor to keep his body together, since Van Kleiss had tortured him extensively following the events in "Hard Target") and uses Providence's mind control collars on Rex's old gang and other E.V.O.s as part of a plot to create his own army. History Season One Rabble Quarry was a crime lord in Hong Kong that used E.V.O.s in his crimes. He was shown manipulating Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket to do criminal activity on his behalf, such as bank robbery. When Quarry sent his enforcer Knuckles to have a chat with them, Knuckles ended up getting cured by Rex. Quarry had Knuckles disposed of after delivering Rex's message. Quarry then told his other enforcer, Tripp, that something must be done about this. When Rex finally confronted Quarry moments after returning the cars his minions had stolen, Rex discovered that it was himself who had given Tuck and the others to Quarry (who reveals the information on a diary kept on a PDA). This caused the others to turn on Rex. Suffering from a guilt, Rex went to shut down Quarry's ring, causing the others to turn on Quarry when they saw Rex standing up for them. Rex later destroyed the PDA when Quarry bribed him. Quarry and his remaining E.V.O. henchmen were arrested by Providence. Season Two Hard Target Breach, under orders from Van Kleiss, was ordered to free Quarry from prison and get him to steal a top secret weapon designed to disintegrate matter (it was currently encased in a malfunctioning force field that would have fried anything organic that came into contact with it; since Quarry isn't made of organic matter, he was the only one who could get it). While Breach successfully freed Quarry, he later double-crossed her, stole the weapon, and plotted to rob Hong Kong's financial district before finally selling the weapon off to the highest bidder. Rex, however, was able to use a new bulid (The Block Party) to redirect the blast at Quarry, which would have reduced him to dust with a single tap from Rex. At this point Rex offered Breach a trade, Quarry for Circe. Since it was Quarry who betrayed Van Kleiss, Breach could hand him over to Van Kleiss and save herself in the process 2.14, "Hard Target". Season Three Remote Control It's been revealed that as a punishment for his betrayal from Van Kleiss Quarry's body was smashed apart and reassembled using straps, clamps, and bandages. Escaping Abysus after it's leadership fell apart he traveled back to Hong Kong to rebuild his criminal empire. Taking advantage of Providences new brainwashing policy, he began kidnapping the collared E.V.O.s and repurposed the collars to transform the kidnapped E.V.O.s into his mind controled slaves, having duped some kids into controling them through a video game system. Rex came to Hong Kong to rescue his friends from Providence and came across Quarry's operations. Rex fought the even more formidible foe through the streets of Hong Kong ending the fight at his own arcade where the children he duped realized what they were doing and ran away. Quarry attempted to bear hug Rex to death but Rex took advantage of the situation and used a Smack Hand to smash Quarry into even smaller pieces. What is left of Quarry was taking into custody by Providence along with his equipment. 3.12, "Remote Control" Personality Quarry is an evil and manipulative man. He was shown controlling Tuck, Sqwydd and Cricket, forcing them to do things they didn't want to do (such as vandalizing, looting, etc). Despite being a gangster and a skilled fighter, Quarry does not like to get his own hands dirty. He would either have his enforcers do the fighting for him, or try to talk his way out of a difficult situation (this is seen when he convinced Tuck and the others to come back to work for him by revealing that Rex was the one who sold them out). Quarry also tried to bribe Rex to walk away with his PDA. Physical Appearance Quarry is a large man (at least twice as tall as Rex) who is made out of stone and is missing the left top side of his head. He wears a suit, due to his position of being a boss; since his clothes aren't destroyed by the organic-matter destroying forcefield 2.14, "Hard Target", they are probably made out of synthetic, inorganic fabric. After his punishments at Van Kleiss's hands he started to wear, straps, clamps, and bandages to hold himself together. 3.12, "Remote Control" Powers and Abilities Having hard stone as body parts, Quarry has an advantage in battle. While battling Rex, Rex used his B.F.S. to attack Quarry, which barely penetrated him. Quarry has enhanced strength and can lift/punch heavy masses. Quarry is shown to be a skilled fighter and was much more capable of fighting Rex compared to his henchmen. He could have possibly defeated Rex if Tuck and the others hadn't decided to help him. Breach mentioned that Van Kleiss wanted Quarry on his side because of his unique attributes. One of these is that Quarry's body is completely made of inorganic materials 2.14, "Hard Target", thus making him the only one who could steal a weapon that was being held in a force field that destroys organic matter 2.14, "Hard Target". After his punishments at Van Kleiss's hands he discovered that he could control his severed body parts even though they weren't attached to his body, he could use these limbs as flails and grappling hooks. 3.12, "Remote Control" Appearances Season One *112. "Rabble" Season Two *214. "Hard Target" Season Three *312. "Remote Control" Trivia *His name is a pun. Quarries are created in order to dig out rock in order to search for metal ores and other resources and he is made of rock. *Quarry is voiced by Mark Hamill, who played Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars series and is a famous voice actor in his own right. Mark Hamill also voiced Fire Lord Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Probably his most famous voice-acting role in animation is the Joker in several of the DCAU shows, such as Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League, and Static Shock as well as video games. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Incurable E.V.O.s Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Incurable E.V.O.s